This invention relates to a gas purifier unit, and particularly to a gas-liquid contact type device.
Specifically, it is an improvement over the gas purifier unit described in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,396, issued Jul. 11, 1972.
That unit, although working satisfactorily to remove impurities from gases, encountered limitations in operating characteristics. In particular, the body of cleansing fluid was very sensitive to changes in either gas supply pressure to the unit or to amount of liquid supplied to the cleansing fluid support plate. There were also limitations with respect to efficient operation for larger sized units.